I Don't Deserve It
by Kim Caralyose
Summary: Hanya karena cinta, Naruto menganggap Hinata adalah musuh dibalik selimut. Seribu satu cara akan ia lakukan untuk menghancurkan hubungan mantan sahabatnya itu. Akankah Naruto menang dalam perang dingin ini? Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Pairing : Sasufemnaru slight Sasuhina Oneshoot / Oneshot


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru Slight SasuHina**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Thriller, Tragedy**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Typo, OOC, Oneshoot, Tidak sesuai EYD, Ugly :D**

 **Attention!**  
 **1\. Ini cuma Oneshot, saya bisa aja kemungkinan bikin sekuel-nya tergantung dari para readers.**

 **2\. Di cerita ini, Naruto saya perankan sebagai Antagonis.**

 **3\. Ada selingan pair, jadi klo gak suka gak usah baca.**

 **4\. Kalian bisa memberikan kritik di cerita saya, karena menurut saya pengkritik itu lebih baik dari pada siders. Dan saya akan menerima kritikan itu dengan bentangan tangan yang lebar.**

 **I Don't Deserve It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Here We Go~**

Pagi ini Naruto berjalan dengan semangat, langkah kakinya diikuti gadis bersurai Indigo yang merupakan sahabat Naruto. Hinata; Gadis berperawakan lemah lembut ini telah menjadi teman curhat Naruto selama 2 tahun lamanya. Mereka saling berkenal saat ujian kenaikan kelas semester satu. Saat itu Hinata memberikan jawaban ujiannya ke Naruto yang sepertinya tidak belajar sehari sebelum ujian itu dimulai. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang dengan tangan kirinya memegang tangan Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan kakinya tiba-tiba saat sorot matanya menangkap pria dengan gaya model rambut yang mencuat. Hatinya seperti tersengat listrik yang membuat detak jantung lebih cepat. Sudah lama Naruto menyukai pria tersebut. Pria yang pernah menjadi ketua osis terpopuler di sekolah sepertinya memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Buktinya hamper setiap hari fans-nya mengirimi sebuah surat cinta padanya dan pujian-pujian yang tidak bermakna menurutnya.

Jantung Naruto terasa hendak lompat saat pria itu semakin dekat kearahnya, padahal ia sedang menatap Naruto datar. Bingung, Panik, Ragu, dan Senang semua menjadi satu rasa yang sedang Naruto alami.

Hati Naruto semakin bersorak gembira saat pria beriris _onyx_ itu mengeluarkan rangakaian Mawar Putih dan mengulas senyum kepadanya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto bisa jatuh pingsan melihatnya, tapi semua itu harus Naruto tutupi agar tidak bertingkah konyol di hadapan teman-teman nya semua. Naruto ingin sekali agar waktu bergerak lebih cepat.

Badan Naruto sedikit lemas saat pemuda itu kian mendekat. Entah sejak kapan murid-murid disana memperhatikan langkah Sasuke. Batin mereka juga ikut penasaran siapa gadis beruntung yang akan Sasuke jadikan kekasihnya. Hinata memegangi pelan punggung Naruto yang sedikit condong kebelakang.

"Hinata, katakan padaku jika ini bukan mimpi!" kata Naruto setengah berbisik dan mencubit pelan lengan nya.

"Ini bukan mimpi Naru-chan." sahut Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Langkah Sasuke sudah hampir dekat dan ia berlutut sembari menyodor rangakaian bunga itu.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Naruto terbelalak melihatnya. Ternyata Bunga dan Senyuman nya tadi bukan ditujukan kepadanya, melainkan kepada gadis disebelahnya. Hinata yang saat itu tidak kalah terkejutnya, mata _Amethyst-_ nya membola seketika. Hinata tidak tau harus bagaimana menjawabnya, mulutnya terasa kaku. Ia melirik Naruto sedikit lewat ekor matanya. Naruto sepertinya sedikit _shock._ Kalau itu sih jangan salahkan Sasuke yang tidak menembaknya, salahkan saja Naruto yang terlalu banyak menaruh harapan pada Sasuke.

Hinata memikirkan cara jalan keluar untuk tidak menyakiti hati kedua belah pihak antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Jika ia menerima tawaran Sasuke, mungkin saja Naruto akan sedih dan membencinya. Namun, apabila ia menolaknya, mungkin juga Sasuke merasa tersakiti dan harus menahan rasa malu karena ditolak oleh gadis pemalu seperti dirinya. Rasa malu Sasuke juga mungkin bisa bertambah besar jika tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Harus diletakkan dimana wajah datar Sasuke.

"Apa jawabanmu, Hinata?" kata Sasuke menagih jawaban cintanya dari Hinata. Hinata melirik lagi Naruto yang memberikan sebuah senyuman yang seperti dipaksakan. Naruto mengangguk lemah dan mendorong sedikit bahu Hinata.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Hinata meraih rangkaian bunga yang diulurkan Sasuke. "A-Ak-Aku M-Mau!" balas Hinata dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu. Sasuke pun segera beranjak berdiri dan tersenyum tulus kepada kekasih barunya. Suasana disana pun langsung riuh perihal pernyataan cinta pangeran sekolah. Berita itu pun langsung tersebar menjamah di sekolah dalam sehari saja. Nampaknya kejadian kemaren langsung menjadi buah bibir siswa di sana, khususnya para fans Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasa tenang karena akhirnya ia telah berani menyatakan cintanya pada gadis yang selama ini ia sukai dan sepertinya para fans Sasuke kini terlihat tidak begitu mengacau lagi. Mungkin karena gelar putri sekolah sudah ditempati hinata. Ya, siapa sangka gadis pendiam dan pemalu sepertinya sangat di dambakan oleh pangeran sekolah.

"Ohayou Hinata~" sapa Naruto dengan nada yang riang. Hinata membalas dengan melengkung-kan bibirnya keatas. Ia merasa senang kalau ternyata Naruto tidak menghianati dirinya saat ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Dugaannya selama ini meleset sempurna, ia merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto.

Sasuke bisa merasa tenang karena akhirnya ia telah berani menyatakan cintanya pada gadis yang selama ini ia sukai dan sepertinya para fans Sasuke kini terlihat tidak begitu mengacau lagi. Mungkin karena gelar putri sekolah sudah ditempati hinata. Ya, siapa sangka gadis pendiam dan pemalu sepertinya sangat di dambakan oleh pangeran sekolah.

"Tumben datang pagi, Naru-chan." ucap Hinata menatap Naruto. Hal yang tak biasa dari Naruto hari ini adalah datang lebih awal. Naruto membalas dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Ah Hinata, tolong temani aku ke toilet." entah tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hendak keluar di ujung alat vitalnya. Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Hinata tiba-tiba tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu toilet. Hinata mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia bergerak menuju wastafel dan memandangi dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat bayangan nya sendiri. Ia sempat berfikir, kenapa tidak Naruto saja yang Sasuke jadikan kekasihnya. Lagipula ia lebih merasa kalau Naruto lebih cantik darinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih berada didalam toilet mengeluarkan sebuah cairan. Dari bawah pintu toilet, ia dapat melihat kaki Hinata. Sebuah senyuman iblis muncul di bibir mungilnya. Ia menuangkan semua cairan itu lewat kolong pintu. Ia menuangkan nya di sekitar kaki Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sebuah kecelakaan sepertinya akan menimpanya. Dan benar saja, Hinata tak sengaja menginjak cairan itu sehingga ia harus terpeleset.

Dug!

Kaki Hinata tergelincir dan badannya jatuh menghantam lantai. Kepalanya juga menyentuh lantai dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dibilang mulus. Tubuh Hinata terasa sakit, terlebih lagi kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Pandangan matanya perlahan-lahan menjadi buram. Sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Ia terbaring lemah di atas lantai.

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Iris birunya melihat Hinata terbujur dari celah pintu.

Ia membuka lagi pintu itu lebih lebar. Ia bisa memastikan kalau di toilet ini hanya ada dirinya dan 'mantan' sahabatnya.

Mulutnya membentuk lekukan keatas dan memiringkan sebelah alisnya.

"Rasakan itu!" desisnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Hati Naruto terasa gusar saat tau Hinata menerima Sasuke saat itu. Segala cara yang ia lakukan agar Sasuke memberikannya ruang di hatinya sirna dalam sekejap. Hatinya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Cklek!

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Segera Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang terbaring lemah di lantai.

"Ada apa dengannya?!" Teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto. Sorot mata Sasuke berkilat marah, matanya memincing kearah Naruto yang tengah menatap Hinata sedih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Naruto lirih dibuat-buat. Naruto membuat iris birunya seolah berkaca-kaca dan menatap Hinata setengah terkejut. "Saat aku keluar, Hinata sudah seperti ini." Sambungnya sambil mengusap air matanya. Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ke ruang UKS meninggalkan Naruto dengan sandiwara bodohnya itu. Naruto menatap kepergian mahkluk adam dan hawa itu dengan tatapan bengis. Tatapan keji itu seolah mengumpat kepergian mereka.

Suasana di sekolah pun menjadi begitu ramai. Sasuke berlari sambil menggendong Hinata. Ia tak peduli saat ia menabrak seseorang, saat ini di pikirannya hanyalah Hinata. Fans Sasuke begitu histeris melihatnya. Suasana begitu ricuh dan berisik, padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi tak lama lagi. Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke UKS tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Sizune melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu cemas melihat kondisi Hinata. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjang dan tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Cepat bantu aku!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak. Sizune memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendekati gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Sizune memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu dan mengeluarkan stetoskop.

"Sepertinya ia terpeleset, kepalanya pasti membentur tanah lebih dulu-".

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" potong Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menatapku teme?" balas Naruto spontan. Bisa gawat kalau niat liciknya ketahuan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa menjadi pribadi yang kasar jika hatinya sudah terasa panas.

"Bukankah saat itu kau bersamanya?" selidik Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku memang bersamanya, tapi aku tidak tau pasti siapa pelakunya karena aku sedang berada di dalam toilet." bual Naruto dengan nada bicara yang senormal mungkin. Ia melirik iris _Onyx_ Sasuke yang menyipit kearahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin." protes Sasuke. Naruto memijit keningnya, "Kau mau menuduhku?" Naruto melipat tangannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti?".

"Bukankah saat itu kalian hanya berdua di toilet!" balas Sasuke dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Naruto mengangguk pelan menyahuti perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadi pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" tuduh Sasuke. Skak Mat. Naruto terpojok, perkataan Sasuke memang benar. Sepertinya Naruto belum memperhitungkan matang-matang rencananya.

"T-Tapi kan dia terpeleset. Mungkin saja lantainya licin." lempar Naruto dengan jantung yang berdegup. Hampir saja batinnya berucap.

"Sudahlah, bel sudah ingin berbunyi kalian segera pergi ke kelas sana. Dia biar aku saja yang menjaganya." Tukas Sizune menghentikan debat yang memanas ini dan melirik Hinata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Loh bukannya sekarang sedang ada rapat untuk penyuluhan kesehatan?" Sambar Naruto menatap wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ah iya benar juga, aku harus pergi." Sizune menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjaganya?" Sizune menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku saja." Ucap Sasuke lantang. Sasuke merasa lebih baik untuk menjaga sang kasih ketimbang mengikuti pelajaran fisika. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mulut menganga.

"Aku saja, aku kan sahabatnya." Protes Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sizune menatap si pirang dengan tatapan yang kurang yakin. Pasalnya, Naruto terkenal dengan kecerobohan nya. Bisa saja kecerobohan nya akan menimpa Hinata.

"Ah tapi Naruto..."

"Kau sudah ke kelas saja sana. Hinata biar aku yang mengurus nya." Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya dan menatap Naruto dengan memincing.

"Kau tak percaya dengan ku?" Balas Naruto dengan tatapan sinis. Emosinya kian naik karena Uchiha duluan yang memancing nya.

"Sudah sudah, kalian jangan-" Sizune menghentikan kalimatnya setelah mendapati hadiah deathglare dari kaum anak adam dan hawa tersebut. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa menjadi is selemah ini. Sizune hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi siapa yang menjaganya?" Tanya Sizune lagi dengan berkacak pinggang. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan sengit yang beradu. Mungkin jika di imajiner, sebuah percikan listrik yang menyambar menghubungkan mata mereka.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kalian suit saja?" Usul Sizune guna melerai perang yang ada. Mereka berdua menatap Sizune dan menatap satu sama lain. Bukan tatapan intimidasi lagi yang mereka pancarkan, melainkan tatapan yang menanyakan persetujuan. Naruto menatap iris kelam Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah." Ujar Naruto mewakili jawaban Sasuke.

Mereka segera mengambil posisi. Tangan mereka bersiap-siap. Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat mengepalkan tangan nya di udara.

"Hompimpah..." ucap mereka bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan jurus nya masing-masing. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangan Naruto tak terkepal, akan tetapi tangan Naruto membentuk gunting.

Kertas lawan gunting.

Dan Naruto memekik gembira saat ia menjuarai suit.

"Cih, kau hanya beruntung!" Sanggah Sasuke tak terima menerima kekalahannya. Naruto berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sasuke meledek, "Terima saja kekalahanmu!" Balas Naruto.

Sasuke tak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, ia menulikan telinganya.

"Nah Naruto, tolong jaga Hinata ya..." pinta Sizune sambil mengambil sebuah tas kecil. Sizune segera melenggang pergi dan meraih daun pintu, "Oh ya satu lagi,"

"Kalau sudah bangun suruh iya minum obatnya." Kata Sizune sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ha'i".

Mata Naruto kini beralih memandang pemuda raven dihadapan nya. Sasuke masih bersedekap tangan sambil menatap Hinata cemas.

Hati Naruto terasa panas terbakar api cemburu. Ia ingin sekali berada di posisi Hinata saat ini meski sedang terbaring lemah.

"Sudah kau kelas saja sana!" Usir Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya. Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, kau jaga dia." Ujar Sasuke dengan berat hati.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat memegang daun pintu. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Desis Sasuke membelakangi Naruto. Kalimatnya sangat begitu menekan dengan arti ancaman yang kuat.

"Hm..." Naruto mendengus kecil. Ia harus waspada jika ingin menjalankan misinya, karena Sasuke sepertinya sudah mengetahui sisi gelap Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang hilang tertelan dibalik pintu. "Jaa Teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini disana hanya ada mereka berdua. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang menusuk. Ia harus memutar otaknya sekarang juga. Karena saat inilah tiket emas berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia harus memikirkan lebih dari satu cara untuk mencelakakan Hinata.

Sebuah ide licik terlintas di pikiran gadis pirang tersebut. Tangan karamel Naruto merogoh saku rok-nya. Jari jemarinya menyisir sudut saku tersebut dan tak mendapati apapun. Ia pun beralih ke saku rok yang satunya dan kini sebuah racun tikus sudah berada di genggaman jarinya.

Wajah cantiknya menggoreskan sebuah senyuman keji yang terpapar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meneteskan cairan itu kedalam air yang di dalam gelas. Naruto bisa menebak tanpa kekeliruan kalau itu air yang sudah Sizune siapkan untuk Hinata minum obatnya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat air yang jernih sebelumnya menjadi berwarna kuning pucat. Naruto melihat label benda tersebut. Dan ternyata dugaan nya tepat, obat tersebut akan berubah warna saat dimasukkan ke dalam air.

"Akh," keterkejutan Naruto mulai pada klimaks nya. Hinata sepertinya sudah terbangun yang terbukti dari erangan kecil. Naruto segera menutup racun itu dan memasukkan nya ke saku rok nya.

"Hinata kau sudah bangun!" Naruto segera memeluk tubuh Hinata. Kepala Hinata masih terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia menyudahi pelukan singkat tersebut yang terasa mencekik tubuhnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata lembut. "Tadi apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Naruto sedikit membatu. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Hinata amnesia hanya karena kepalanya membentur lantai. Meski bagaimanapun ia tak pernah mau bermaksud mencelakakan seseorang hingga fatal.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hinata lagi sambil menyentuh tangan Naruto. Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunan nya. "Ah, tadi kau terpeleset di kamar mandi." Jelas Naruto dengan jantung yang berpacu begitu cepat. Hinata mengangguk mengerti sebagai tanda paham akan penjelasan Naruto.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan kau harus minum obat mu dulu!" Seru Naruto sambil mengambil dua buah tablet obat. Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto. Tangan Hinata meraih obat yang disodorkan Naruto. Ia mengunyah pelan obat tersebut. Rasanya sangat hambar tapi Hinata mengunyah obat tersebut seolah tak pernah tau rasa pahit.

Naruto meraih air yang sudah di campur racun tadi dengan gemetar. "I-ini Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan minuman racun kearah Hinata. Hinata meraih pemberian air yang Naruto sodorkan sambil mengernyit bingung. "Ini apa?" Selidik Hinata sambil mengangkat gelas tersebut keatas sedikit dan melihat dasar gelas tersebut.

"Itu..." Naruto melirik kesana kemari. Berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban dusta dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jus Pisang." Sambungnya asal. Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat keluguan temannya itu. Bukannya Hinata tak percaya, hanya saja tingkah Naruto sedikit membuatnya tertawa. Setidaknya itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Hinata menatap Naruto dan berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Naruto, sejak kapan pisang berwarna kuning?"

"Pisang memang berwarna kuning." Bantah Naruto yang merasakan sebuah kejanggalan di pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Kuning itu warna kulitnya. Apa mungkin Sizune-san memberikan jus pisang kepada ku beserta kulitnya?" Jelas Hinata yang menghilangkan dahi Naruto yang menekuk.

"Ah," Naruto mendesah pelan. Untungnya Hinata masih bisa mempercayai jawaban yang tak masuk akalnya. Naruto terdiam menatap gelas tersebut. Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah.

Hinata mengarahkan mulut gelas tersebut mendekati bibirnya. Dengan spontan Naruto pun menghalau nya, "Hinata!" Panggil nya. Hinata pun menghentikan pergerakan gelas tersebut dan menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Sizune-san bilang, kau lebih baik beristirahat saja. Kau akan lebih cepat sembuh jika beristirahat ketimbang meminum itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk gelas berisikan air racun yang hampir Hinata rasakan. Hinata melihat permukaan air tersebut yang sudah di depan iris Ametis-nya.

"Baiklah." Sahut nya nurut. Hinata meletakkan cairan itu di sebuah meja yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata melemaskan badannya dan memposisikan kepalanya diatas sebuah bantal. Naruto melekatkan selimut diatas badan Hinata.

Naruto pun segera keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah 5 watt.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, keadaan Hinata mulai membaik. Sasuke juga semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto yang terbakar api cemburu hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Hatinya tak kuasa melihat sebuah hal yang membuat hatinya seperti ditikam sebuah jarum. Ia juga memberikan sebuah kejahilan kecil-kecilan kepada Hinata. Seperti memberikan sebuah permen karet di kursinya, menguncinya di kamar mandi dan menyemprotkan aroma busuk di loker Hinata.

Akal sehat Naruto sudah mulai tak jernih. Kepercayaan nya kepada Hinata semakin luntur. Ia menyesal karena pada saat itu seharusnya ia tidak menghentikan Hinata untuk meminum racun tersebut. Dan nasib cairan tersebut harus berakhir di sebuah kloset. Singkat kata, Naruto membuangnya.

Kali ini ia sudah menyuruh seorang pria untuk menodong Hinata dan menculik-nya.

"Jaa Hinata-chan, sampai bertemu lagi!" Ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara saat mereka berpisah di sebuah pertigaan gang.

"Jaa Naruto!" Balas Hinata. Hinata berjalan lurus kearah depan tanpa menyadari seringai licik Naruto. Ia juga tak menyadari sebuah bahaya mengintai. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai nya berjalan. Ia tak perlu angkat tangan untuk mencelakakan Hinata.

"Hey, bocah!" Panggil seseorang yang sudah berada di depan Naruto. Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia bergidik ngeri jika ia sedang dihadapi seorang pria dengan tindikan yang tersebar di wajahnya. Ketakutan Naruto bertambah saat pria itu menarik dagu Naruto. "Ternyata kau cukup manis."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan ku semalaman?" Tanya pria berambuytoranye tersebut tepat di telinga Naruto dengan suara rendah serta desahan. Naruto semakin bergidik. Keringat mulai muncul di dahinya.

Dengan segenap jiwa Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian nya. Ia langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu kasar, "Apa mau mu, hah?!" Desis nya garang. Ia harus bisa memukul mundur pemuda tersebut. Ia memanfaatkan keadaan saat pemuda tersebut masih terkejut. Ia mengepalkan tangan nya erat dan melayangkan tinju kearah pria tersebut. Namun jauh dari dugaan Naruto, pria tersebut berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto. Senyum jahat tercetak di bibir pria tersebut.

Pria itu melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar sehingga menghasilkan erangan di mulut Naruto. Badan Naruto terjatuh menghempas diatas tanah.

Pria itu memincing kearah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan dengan pisau tersebut. "Baiklah kalau kau mau bermain kasar." Naruto sempat pasrah kalau nyawanya akan berakhir di tangan pria tersebut. Mata birunya hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

Pria tersebut langsung melayangkan pisau tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya erat.

Crass!

Tapi, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun. Ia hanya merasakan setetes darah mengenai pipinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Matanya membola sempurna. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Hinata berada di depannya, ia menjadikan tubuhnya tameng dari tusukan pisau tersebut.

Pria itu pun juga terkejut dan segera menarik pisau nya yang menancap di punggung Hinata. Pria itu langsung berlari tanpa dosa.

"Hinata!" Air mata Naruto tak mampu di bendung lagi. Ia terisak dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang terhuyung bersimbah darah. Bau anyir begitu memenuhi hidung Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf!" Bisik Hinata. Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang semakin melemas. Ia sepertinya kehabisan banyak darah. Tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Aku memang sa-sahabat yang buruk!" Tambah Hinata. Naruto semakin menumpahkan semua air matanya. Tangisannya sedih.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku merebut Sasuke!" Naruto semakin terisak dan mendekap tubuh itu erat. Berharap semua luka itu segera sembuh.

"Itu salahku Hinata!" Sela Naruto. Ia menyesal kalau selama ini berlaku kasar kepada orang yang justru memperlakukan nya bak seorang putri raja.

"Aku lah yang bersalah." Ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Aku lah yang selalu mencelakakan mu. Aku lah semua otak dibalik masalah yang selalu kau hadapi." Papar nya dengan suara merendah.

"Hinata, kumohon jangan pergi!" Erang Naruto tersendu. Hinata tersenyum paksa.

"Jangan bersedih Naruto!" Hibur Hinata.

"Dunia ini begitu luas dan tak berujung. Kau bisa menjadi orang yang berguna untuk dunia. Karena kau memiliki sahabat. Kau tak akan pernah tau isi otak sahabat mu meski telah bersamanya hingga bertahun-tahun. Tapi kau akan tau perasaan yang ia rasakan." Jelas Hinata bijaksana.

"Karena itu aku minta maaf, karena tak pernah bisa memahami perasaan mu." Naruto terdiam sesaat, ia masih harus mencerna perlahan perkataan Hinata sampai otaknya bisa menelan nya.

"Karena itu tolong jaga Sasuke." Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dan bersandar di pundaknya.

"Sayonara!"

Naruto semakin terisak begitu dalam. Mulutnya terus meneriaki nama Hinata. Langit pun mulai mendung dan hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Hujan tersebut seolah menutupi air mata kesedihan Naruto.

Dirinya begitu menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia menekan semua rasa sakit yang mulai meracuni hatinya. Ia berharap kalau ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Ia berharap, ia terjaga dari tidurnya dan bertemu dengan Hinata di sekolah yang menyapanya lembut.

Tapi sepertinya semuanya telah berubah pesat. Hidup Naruto hanya tersisa warna hitam putih yang begitu dominan.

Mulai hari ini ia akan berjanji. Ia akan menjaga Sasuke. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Hinata. Ia juga akan selalu tersenyum seperti Hinata meskipun masalah selalu membanjiri hidupnya. Karena ia akan percaya sebuah keajaiban kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan berjumpa dengan Hinata kelak.

~ **The End~**

 **Maaf yah klo gaada Romance nya, soalnya ini lebih menjurus ke Friendship;)**

 **Review?**


End file.
